


The Return of Thor

by Timey_Whimey_Avenging_Detectives



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timey_Whimey_Avenging_Detectives/pseuds/Timey_Whimey_Avenging_Detectives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has been waiting a very long time for him to come home to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Thor

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is set between Thor and Avengers.

He had come for her, just as he had promised finally after all the endless days of patience he had come.

She smiled as he embraced her, holding on equally as tight as he, terrified to let go afraid he may disappear again before she could see him. His embrace, his smell, _he_ was just as she had remembered.

Perfect.

They separated only to look into each other’s eyes and then she knew, “Loki,” His name was a whisper on her lips as her heart thundered in her chest.

He smiled; it was sharp and unpleasant, forced even and the façade vanished revealing dark hair framing cold eyes. “Jane Foster we meet at last.” His tone light and laughing as she struggled to be free of him before her vision clouded and she fell unconscious into his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Loki follows up on his promise to Thor during their fight in the events surrounding his banishment, please don't kill me for being mean to Jane O.0
> 
> As promised in the comments I am working on making this into multiple chapters and I may work it into the Code Name Rush series but we'll have to wait and see...


End file.
